A Life In The Mafia
by Angel's Angel
Summary: We didn't know what it is to live in the Mafia, there are many speculations and assumptions, good or bad. But this, is what she thinks by living in the mafia, and this is making her life more colourful, unfortunately


**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Live In The Mafia Sometimes Is Not What You Think It Is<strong>_

Sometimes, just sometimes (but perhaps more than she felt it to be), she thought that she lives with children and not adults as she moved her head in time to dodge a knife heading her way. These people she's standing inside with now are not Mafiosi, definitely not. Soraoi watched as she dodges another projectiles heading her way, aren't they supposed to be Varia, the most feared assassins in Vongola? This is definitely not she expected from being a peace ambassador within the Vongola, she knows that the Varia members treated her as their own, but does this mean her dear grandfather had to put her in this situation? No, he must have known their childish behavior and positioned her as a sole peace ambassador so the saying 'Don't Shoot The Messenger' is true. Soraoi sighed, rubbing her temple as she started to think why does everyone seemed to be scared of them? If they're scared of the Varia when they're working it's understandable, but now? They are nothing but a bunch of kids who won't listen when being told not to play with dangerous things.

"Belphegor nii-san, I'd appreciate it if you stop making me your practice target. Unfortunately I'm not here to play…"

"But you're the best one, Sora-chan, ushishishi. And you don't come often I missed you, ushishi." The said girl sighed and dodged another knife before giving in and gave the blonde prince a hug.

"I missed you too… but that's not the point! Nonna told me to come here because since it's almost time to pass the leadership to Tsu-kun he wanted to have a word with all of you!" Soraoi then stopped before remembering Timoteo's exact order when he summoned her.

'_Remember Sora-chan, since everyone missed you, you should properly greet them with a hug and then bring you can them here'_ Soraoi sighed once again when she remembered her grandfather's smiling face, even if at an old age, he still loves to tease her when it comes to her relationship with the Varia, and he called her Sora-chan of all things! Seriously, does she still look like a child to everyone? She's turning eighteen for goodness sake! She might be younger than everyone, but she has educated herself for this and everyone still looks at her like she's incapable of doing things! She had always been proud of herself whenever her grandfather told her she's smarter than kids her age (and more mature at some point), but her grandfather still won't stop spoiling her.

'_Well, in my point of view, you're still my dear granddaughter and I have all the privilege to spoil you rotten. Not to mention Xanxus doesn't mind it as well.' _Position be damned, cursed her adoptive brother for still making fun of her. Soraoi was then pulled out from her thoughts when Lussuria gave her a hug and spun her around with him.

"Hello to you too, Lussuria nii-san." Soraoi said with a smile when the man finally placed her feet back on the floor before pulling her to him once again for a crushing hug.

"Oh how I missed you so, sweetheart! It's not the same without you around!" Soraoi sighed and wrapped her arms around giddy Lussuria.

"I missed being around here too, but you know I have to help nonno for Tsu-kun's arrival and the pass on of the leadership… I wanted to be of help, I can't just… play around." Lussuria frowned when he saw worries clouding over Soraoi's eyes and pinched her cheeks as Soraoi yelped in pain as she rubbed the spot.

"You are more useful than you think. I know we're Mafiosi, but even if in missions, which ordered us to be ruthless and cold hearted yet cool headed, we are family, and family look after one another." Soraoi then let out a sigh and shook her head in amusement.

"I guess so, our life as Mafiosi definitely doesn't really match the description people had… it's so silly sometimes…"

"Well, if you think about it, there's good Mafiosi and bad Mafiosi. Vongola, as we know it, is a good Mafiosi but they still have to eliminate those who endanger us as it is inevitable. But let's talk about this some other time, go greet everyone else, they've been staring at us." Lussuria said fondly, patted her head before pushing her over to Leviathan who stared at her and she stared back, not afraid. Soraoi then let out a big grin and patted Leviathan's chest before giving him a hug, but since Leviathan's body is much bigger than her, her arms couldn't wrap around him.

"Why do you have to be so big, Levi-san?" Soraoi asked out of the blue before Leviathan shrugged and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back, kid." Soraoi frowned at the nickname and huffed.

"I am not a kid."

"Well, you're small."

"You're the one who's too big!" Soraoi said in frustration, lifting up her hands as her fingers twitched and Leviathan started chuckling. Soraoi then scoffed and walked to Mammon.

"How's everything going, Mammon?"

"As usual, business is slow, but not bad. But if you want to hug you have to pay." Soraoi's mouth twitched and shrugged, should've known Mammon wouldn't change much, she thought. But even with that threat, Soraoi patted the top of his cloak and walked away, knowing Mammon will say something to retaliate and she doesn't really want to hear. Soraoi then realized that the leader of the Varia had walked out from the room and tried her hardest not to yell for her adoptive brother as Lussuria patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"You know how the boss is, Sora-chan… and I'm sure he misses you too. But you've been gone for a long time, and he knew that he cannot pull you away from the life of a Mafioso. And to him… it hurts." Soraoi rubbed the back of her head, not minding her now tussled long hair as she straitened her vest and tie and stormed away from the room with Lussuria's yell of good luck echoing through the mansion.

"Aniki~!" Xanxus swore Soraoi's yell could be heard throughout the whole Varia quarters and wondered when the heck does he start to become so attached to the little girl all of a sudden. Maybe it all started when he saw those two big brown eyes looking up at him in fear. And the old man just had to tell him to look after her since he thought it's a good idea for him to associate with her. Xanxus know that the old man knew that it was him who assassinated the girl's parents, but does he even think about the possibility of him killing the girl too?

'_The old man might have noticed that at the end of the day he's be wrapped around the little girl's fingers'_ Xanxus then noticed the said girl running towards him and stood on his feet, not dodging when the girl decided to tackle hug him.

"Found you!" Soraoi said, grinning while nuzzling her face on Xanxus's chest. Xanxus couldn't help the warm feeling exploding in his chest and decided to pat the girl's head.

'_Heh, she's still a pipsqueak'_

"I am not a pipsqueak! You should've known that you said that out loud, Xanxus aniki."

"Shut up."

"Missed you too!" Soraoi said, looking up at him before decided to playfully punch his chest as Xanxus smiled a small smile at her.

"Did the old man tell you to come here to drag us or something?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, he did. But he said I have to _**greet**_ you all first before dragging all of you to the mansion." Soraoi then grabbed Xanxus's hand and tugged it.

"So, shall we go, aniki?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Give me reviews please~!<strong>

**So, as you can see, my brain is going haywire and my ideas have apparently done very weird things to me**

**Such as this story...**

**Agh!**


End file.
